The present invention relates to video reproducers, and more particularly to a system for playback of pulse-code modulated video signals recorded on a photosensitive storage medium.
While typical present-day video recording and playback systems generally record analog signals on storage media such as magnetic tape, photosensitive film, etc., a need arises for direct recording and playback of digitally encoded video signals such as those which may be received over multiplex common carrier facilities or from deep-space probes. Further application for such a system is found in commercial playback apparatus utilizing optical recording media such as photographic film because of the ability to achieve extremely efficient, low-cost reproduction of the film, as for example, by a diazo process.
It is, therefore, a principal object of the present invention to provide a new and improved video playback system.
A particular object of the present invention is to provide a video playback system which is compatible with pulse-code modulated video signals.
Another object of the invention is to provide a new and improved video playback system utilizing a recording medium which is easily reproducible for wide distribution at a relatively low cost when compared with analog recorded media.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved video playback system utilizing a storage medium and recording method which is compatible with existing optical memories storing digital data.